


No Good at Goodbyes

by jearminstan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Jearmin Week 2019, M/M, Summer Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jearminstan/pseuds/jearminstan
Summary: It's the last day of summer for Armin and Jean before they have to go back to college and the real world.





	No Good at Goodbyes

Laying on Jean’s chest and staring at the ocean was one of Armin’s favorite things. “It’s not too warm tonight, huh?”    
  
Turning his head to properly look him in the eyes, “For once, no it’s not. It’s really perfect honestly. I’m sad it’s the last day of break.” They had spent almost all of summer break on this beach with each other. It was almost like they were the only two around, and that’s honestly all Armin wanted.   
  
“Do you think we should have done something else? Was there anything else you wanted to do?”    
  
“Maybe we can go see that movie Mikasa was talking about before we have to leave. It seemed pretty good from the way she was talking about it.” Armin sat up, arched his back, and tilted his head back basking in the sun and warm air.    
  
“We can do that. I already told you I’ll do whatever you wanted.” Jean looked up at his boyfriend and admired how beautiful he looked at this angle, in this light, he looked like an art piece.    
  
Standing up and stretching his legs out since he and Jean had been laying in the sand for what felt like hours. Walking toward the shoreline and letting the small waves come up to his feet felt like nothing Armin would ever be able to describe. He held his hand out, a gesture Jean knew very well.   
  
Jean followed and repeated the smaller boys lead and took his hand, “I don’t wanna go.”    
  
“We can come back during our next break. Not to mention being back home won’t be so bad, it’s our last year, then we can finally get that apartment.” Armin and Jean had been saving for a specific apartment in the city since they started college. It had a beautiful view and animal friendly, so they could finally adopt a cat together.    
  
“We should move here, I know that’s further out of our goals, but you’re happy here I want you to stay that way.” Jean wanted to make sure he did everything in his power to keep Armin smiling like he had been these last few months.    
  
Armin threw his arms around Jean’s waist and laughed, “You really think it’s a place that makes me happy? Of all the places we’ve been what’s been the common factor, Jean?”    
  
Jean had to think for a minute. “Uh, the ocean?”    
  
Armin laughed even harder almost falling completely into the water. “ _ You _ . It’s always you, Jean. As long you’re with me what do I care about the place? If you don’t keep people that make you happy with you in a place what does it matter? What’s the point?”    
  
“I thought the ocean made you happy?”    
  
“Well, yeah, but you make me happier. You’re my favorite person. I love you.” Armin smiled up at Jean.    
  
Jean blushed, “I love you too, you know that.” He chuckled and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, “You’re really something you know that?” There he was again looking like a million dollar piece of art. Armin had that ability always looking perfect in any kind of light and scenario.    
  
Summer may be over, but their adventures together was far from it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really happy to participate in Jearmin week!! Very happy with everything that Katie and Tea did for this very special duo.


End file.
